A typical atomizer includes an atomizing assembly and a liquid supply. The liquid supply is configured for storing tobacco liquid. The atomizing assembly is adapted for generating aerosol from the tobacco liquid. In a non-use state, the tobacco liquid may leak during transportation and storage.
What is needed, therefore, is an atomizer and an electronic cigarette using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.